


Twilight Prince

by FanPanApproves



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Crossover, Funny, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Same Story, Twilight Prince, Twilight Princess, Yaoi, Zelda edition, different characters - Freeform, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanPanApproves/pseuds/FanPanApproves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you ever feel a strange sadness when dusk falls?"<br/>"Loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight..."</p><p>"Eren... can you at least promise me this? Come back home safe. Okay?"</p><p>"Levi?!"<br/>"Oh you remember my name! Twilight Princess..."</p><p>"The kingdom has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who shun the light. I remained it's princess. My name is Petra."</p><p>"The blight will not stop with Hyrule. Before long, the entire world of light will fall into the hands of the king who rules the twilight"</p><p>"You are the hero chosen by the gods, Eren."</p><p> </p><p>[WARNING: If you have not played the game 'The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess' but you plan to, do not read this story until you have finished the game. it contains SPOILERS for the game. If you haven't played the game and you do not plan to, you may proceed.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight Prince

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS SPOILERS OF THE GAME 'THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: TWILIGHT PRINCESS'. IF YOU PLAN TO PLAY THIS GAME DO NOT READ THE FANFICTION UNTIL AFTER YOU HAVE FINISHED. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

**_“Tell me… Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?”_ **

^

^ ^

“Hey! Eren! Are you home?!”

The sound of a familiar voice calling my name woke me from my peaceful nap. This happened occasionally where I’d end up with a bad attitude and a ruined nap. I stood from my place in bed and walked towards the window, sticking my head out to let Keith know I was home and awake.

Keith Shadis. A loud and annoying man who owned a farm on the other side of town. Yours truly works there tending to the other animals and occasionally hoarding goats in exchange for teaching me how to ride my horse, Epona, better. If only he gave me money in exchange. But unfortunately not. I worked there against my will with nothing better to do. And I hated it but I had to. And some of those goats gave me the evil eye when I’d whip them a bit too much. Although they never did anything. And Keith won’t tell me anything about what’ll happen if I do.

“I’m here!” I shouted in return just so he was sure.

“Get your ass down here and herd these goats. They ain’t listening to me.”

Gee. I wonder why. Maybe it’s because you’re loud as fuck and annoying and mean sometimes.

I just took a deep breath before heading back inside and down the latter that lead to my small living room which led to a door. I opened it and climbed down another latter, expecting to see my brown horse beside the house like she always is. But she wasn’t. She was fucking gone.

“Jaeger. Hurry the fuck up and get your horse. I don’t have all day.”

You have enough time. Be fucking thankful that I didn’t just close the window and take myself back to sleep because I definitely would have.

I simply rolled my eyes and sighed. I had a feeling that I knew exactly where she was. Or who took her more like. I found myself walking to that little passage way that lead to a spring as well as a bridge. But I was not crossing the bridge. Walking past the small open area and following the path, I took a right into the spring.

My assumption was right because I saw my horse as well as a girl with long black hair, a red scarf, and a dress standing by my horse and petting her. _Mikasa Ackerman._ My childhood best friend who I may or may not assume to be a bit crazy as well as kind of annoying at times. She was the same age as me as well.

“Oh. Hey Eren.” She turned to me and smiled just a bit like I wasn’t more or less annoyed.

“Hi.” I said with crossed arms.

“I washed Epona for you.” she said casually and I just stared at her.

Huh. Well that saved me a lot of work. That was actually thoughtful. Especially for her motherly personality. At least she didn’t offer to wash me too. That would be awkward.

But I fucking bet she would.

I sighed and then smiled a little. “thanks.”

At least I wasn’t as irritable as before. Mostly because she did something nice. But if she took Epona for a pointless reason, I’d definitely be annoyed. But I wasn’t.

I walked towards Epona, placing a foot on the saddle and throwing my leg over her so I was sitting on her now.

I didn’t even bother to wave a goodbye to Mikasa as I rode out of the spring and back into the direction of the town again. Past the open space and past my own house. I followed the small path that would lead me into town. My house was far off from the others unfortunately and thankfully. I honestly don’t know how to feel about that. But it’s whatever.

I let Epona slow a bit as we entered town. The first people I saw were Sasha, Jean, and their parents.

Jean was a year younger than me. And he was the biggest eighteen year old asshole that I have ever met. Not the biggest asshole because I’d put Keith at the top of that list, but Jean was the biggest eighteen year old asshole. Not to mention the laziest one. He had blondish hair on the top but the sides looked almost to be dyed brown. It was sort of in an undercut style. He had light brown eyes that matched his hair color. He wore a smirk on that long face of his. Yes. Long face. Which is exactly how he ended up with the nickname Horseface.

His sister Sasha, who is a food addict, is fifteen and the complete opposite. Not an asshole. She was a brunette with her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. Her eyes were bright and unlike her brother, she actually had a kind smile on her face. I liked her better than her brother. Definitely. Although she looks normal but she earned herself a nice little nickname. Potato girl. Because the first time we met she had been eating potatoes. Baked potatoes. And she ate half a basket of them. I do wonder why she’d prefer potatoes over pumpkins considering the fact that pumpkin is our main vegetable in this town but oh well.

I stared at Jean before giving a small nod. “Horseface.”

Just like that, the smirk he wore turned into a glare that only made me chuckle. “Jaeger.”

Sasha was too into the conversation with her dad to even pay me any attention so the next woman to speak was their mother.

She was a sort of chubby woman who owned a store not too far from where they were standing. She sold handmade items and other stuff like honey and milk. Her name was Sera.

“Ah, well if it isn’t Eren. Going out to ranch now are you?” She had a kind smile on her face as she usually did.

I gave a small nod and muttered a simple “Yup.”

“I just closed the shop myself. I’m pretty sure you know all about the mischievous monkeys that’ve been coming into the village lately. Those things worry me a bit. I should lock up tight here…. I couldn’t stand to have any more goods stolen.”

I gave a sigh as a reply. Those monkeys have been stealing everything. Sneaking into town when we’re all sleeping and stealing whatever they want. And it’s odd because this is the first time this happened. And the goats seem to be reacting to something as well. They’ve been being all stubborn and annoying. Not that they usually aren’t but I get this vibe that something’s wrong.

I mean yeah we live near a forest but nothing really happens much in there. Usually it’s calm and peaceful. I was there not too long ago with Erwin actually. He was my best friend Armin’s dad. We are both pretty tight. Well, not as close as Armin but Erwin is kind of like another father to me? I guess. I don’t exactly have any of my own. Apparently my mother died upon me being born but as for my father, I don’t even know. No one does.

But back on topic, Erwin and I had been talking a bit about some stuff in the spring in the forest. It was kind of relaxing despite the topic of our conversation. The topic was a bit saddening actually. But he also asked me to do something for him.

He was supposed to deliver a package to the royal family of Hyrule and asked me to do it in his steed. He didn’t give me a valid reason as to why he wanted me to go instead of him aside from the fact that I had never been to Hyrule before. He told me how there was a large castle and town far bigger than our own little village.

He told me to look upon all of it with my own eyes. To take it all in.

It must be a beautiful.

“Can’t trust that good-for-nothing husband to do anything right…” she said and pulled me out of my thoughts. Just like that, we both started listening in on the little conversation Sasha was having with her father.

“Come on, dad! You can’t catch some stupid little monkey?” She asked.

“Uh… well…no. no I can’t.” He said.

I fucking _heard_ Jean role his eyes. “Of course you can’t, dad. I could probably catch one in my sleep.” He looked back at me with a challenge in his eyes.

“Whatever makes you neigh, Horseface. Oh yeah, that’s right. Marco does.” I stuck my tongue out. I heard Sasha bust out laughing while Jean growled at me but turned away to hide the blush on his face. That joke seemed to have slipped right over their parent’s heads considering the fact that they both looked dumbfounded.

Yeah he had a thing for Marco. Another person in this town. His brother was Connie. And they were opposites just like Sasha and Jean were. Marco had dark hair and freckles sprawled out across his face. And he had these kind eyes to match his kind and calm personality. We called him Freckled Jesus because he’s literally the kindest person you will ever meet in this town. Armin would be the most innocent but Marco is like. Just. Marco. And how he ever fell into the clutches of that Horse and became his damn cowboy is beyond me. Even though they aren’t dating. We all know what they do when we’re not looking.

And then there’s Connie. He’s a totally different story. Connie firstly has a buzz cut and bright eyes. He’s a good kid but, he’s kind of a little crazy. He’s only sixteen. He and Sasha are like too peas in a pod. They do dumb things together. They’re crazy together. I swear those two cold be a couple but they’re definitely not. It’s like they’re not even worried about that kind of stuff. They’re just worried about having fun.

“Oh would you listen to us babble on. You should get going, Eren. Sorry for keeping you.” She said and I shook my head.

“It was a pleasure. Don’t worry.” I gave a kind smile before giving a little shake to the reign and getting Epona started. She trotted slowly through town. I could see Erwin, Armin, and his mother off in the distance. His mother was a few months pregnant actually and she looked to be having a conversation with Armin while Erwin was practicing sword work.

I stopped Epona just before we could pass them and Armin turned to face me with a huge grin on his face.

“Hey Eren!”

He was smaller than most despite his age. Armin was actually seventeen but considering the fact that he was a bit shorter than the other boys in this town, he didn’t exactly look like it. He had blond hair cut into a bowl cut style and big blue eyes that had to be one of the most adorable things in the world. And he was always so nice and so calm. Unlike some people in this town, he knew right from wrong.

“Hey Armin, what’s up?” I asked, grinning. I eyed him closely because he looked as though he was hiding something behind his back. But he was doing a pretty shitty job at hiding it though. I could kind of see the rod part of it.

“I’m actually making something for you. But I’m not going to tell you what. You’ll have to wait and see.” He could tell that I could see it behind his back and tried to move it. I just rolled my eyes.

“Fishing rod?” I asked.

“Yeah.” He gave a sigh. “It was supposed to be a surprise but I guess not. And you’re not getting this yet. I’m not done yet. But I will be soon.” He said to me. He was no long hiding it but he wasn’t going to let me see it either.

“Okay. But why a fishing rod?” Seriously, Armin. Why a fishing rod.

“So you can catch fish Eren. Duh!” He stuck his tongue out but gave a smile.

I chuckled. “Alright, alright. Anyways, I have to get going. Keith is making me herd the goats again.”

“Better not make him wait.” Armin said. “Now go so I can finish.” He shooed and I gently lifted the reigns and slapped it down to get Epona to go. But this time I did it a bit harder so she would move faster. The barn was just past Mayor Pixis and Mikasa’s house. They weren’t like father in daughter. They were uncle and niece. No one knows the story of Mikasa and what happened to her parents. And I’ve known her for years.

I didn’t bother to stop by and say hi because I knew I had to hurry.

Hopefully. Keith won’t give me a mouthful.

^

^ ^

I could still hear Keith yelling at me for taking so long yesterday. He said that I took over two hundred years and that if man eating giants were to every roam this world and start eating people, and I was humanity’s only hope, everyone would have died because I took my ‘slow ass time going through town like I didn’t have shit to do’.

But aside from that. I also woke up to Connie fucking yelling at me to wake up and that it was morning like I actually gave a flying fuck about it. I would rather sleep on my damn day off. If I could even consider it that. It felt like Keith was waking me up and forcing me to get to work all over again.

And no matter how much I pretended to sleep, I couldn’t get him to leave because he would just yell louder.

“Eren! Wake up! Come on!”

Oh my gosh. I decided that I would just get up. Not before crawling out of bed and climbing up a ladder to the highest part of my house where the window was. I looked out of the window with a nice big frown on my face just to tell him that I was awake. But before I left that window, I flipped him the bird, earning nothing but laughter from him and everyone else.

Everyone else being Sasha, Jean, Marco, and Armin. Although Armin wasn’t with the little group. He was farther off to the side.

I climbed down the little ladder that led to the small set up that was technically my bedroom and then down another ladder to my living room before walking out the door. Fuck food. Fuck everything. I didn’t even care.

I climbed down _another_ ladder and brought myself over to my loud group of friends talking about some crap. Why I had so many damn ladders was beyond me but my house sure as hell wasn’t big enough for a damn set of stairs.

Apparently Sera had something new in stock that the teens seem to be extremely interested in. I wonder what the fuck that was.

But I swear if they woke me up for just that, I’m going to-

“Yo Eren! Did you hear?” Connie was the first to speak.

“Hear what?” I didn’t even hide the disinterest in my voice.

“They’re selling a slingshot at the store right now!”

Of fucking course they were.

“It does seem kind of fun.” I heard Marco mutter.

“Why don’t you just buy it if you want it so badly?” I spoke up.

“Does it look like I have any Rupees?” Connie answered and I rolled my eyes. No because every time you get money you spend it on things you don’t need or you lose it. “Can’t you guys just let us borrow it?” Connie asked Jean who was standing near Marco.

“You know I can’t do that. I would get in trouble for it.” Jean answered.

“Sasha said the same thing when I asked! That’s not even fair.” Connie whined.

“Life isn’t fair. Well. Good luck getting enough Rupees.” I muttered. I planned on going over to say hi to Armin who was near Epona but then Connie grabbed my arm to stop me.

“Can you get it for us?” He asked. His eyes were legit begging me. I looked over at the others. Sasha was staring at me like she was begging silently too. Even Marco looked interested.

I have never seen a group of teenagers so excited over a damned slingshot.

And I don’t even know why I found it so hard to say no.

“Please…” Connie begged. He was pulling a bit on my arm and I just sighed. I couldn’t say no if I tried. Why? Because ‘They’re my best friends and I would do anything for them’ which was the exact thing that Connie said to me the last time he wanted something. He didn’t even need to say it this time. I could already see it on his face.

“Fine. How much is it?”

^

^ ^

“Hey Eren. Since you got the slingshot, why don’t you show us how to use it?”

“We set up some targets for you to shoot at!”

“Pretty please! With some pumpkin pie on top!”

“Come on Jaeger. Show them the awesome moves you don’t have.”

So I finally got the slingshot for them.

Well. After I had to do all of this crap. Like get a cradle from a monkey using a hawk. Or catch a fish for a cat.

Here’s a little summary of how things went.

I went further into town and to Sera’s shop so I could see just how much the slingshot was. It probably wasn’t too much but I asked anyways. But the damned woman wouldn’t even answer my question. She was too sad because her cat wouldn’t come back home. Apparently he ran away after she scolded him for eating their fish or some shit like that and he never came back. Now she’s all worried and crap and she can’t even focus on running her damned store. Guess who has to get her cat back? Yours truly. But of course I had no clue where the hell that irritating feline, who was oddly named Link, went.

So I left the shop and decided I’d go around and ask people if they saw the damned cat. I was about to head over to go see her husband but he seemed too occupied with something else and I didn’t want to interrupt whatever the hell he was trying to do with that bee hive at the top of the tree. So I decided I’d go visit Connie and Marco’s parents and see if they saw that cat anywhere. Just as I was about to cross the bridge to their house. I was stopped by one of the said parents. He had been sitting on top of one of the many rock structures we had in our town.

He called me up to tell me about some stupid grass things. But it turns out not to be so stupid when if you pluck it and blow into the strange grass, a damn hawk appears and you could direct it anywhere. So I tried the beehive. And it worked. The beehive fell. Interesting shit.

He also ended up telling me where that fucking cat was. He was right by the dock. Playing around in the water. Looking like he was going to catch some fish. That obviously wasn’t going to work. Then I thought, why not just go get the damn cat? No harm in that right?

So I went to go get the cat but every time I got close to it, it would run away from me. Then I gave up on that immediately.

Maybe I should just catch a damn fish for it right? Right. I only needed a fishing rod. And I know a certain blond that conveniently made one for me. I left the dock and started in the direction where my house was located in. Where I knew Armin would be.

But his mom stopped me sounding all upset about how she lost her hand made baby cradle because she placed it down near the stream and it ended up falling into the water and floating away. Something like that. She asked me to look out for it. Tell her if I saw it. Of course I had a feeling where it ended up. So I went back to where I saw Marco and Connie’s father. Jumped from one rock to another. To the roof of a house and then to another rock structure where I thankfully saw that strange plant growing. Looking into the distance and listening closely, I could hear a monkey jumping up and down and making its monkey noises. And I could see it holding the cradle.

I called for a hawk and it took the cradle and dropped it towards me. I took it to Armin’s mother who asked me to take it to the house for her and she also had to give me something which I assumed to be the fishing rod. I was right of course. I said thanks and then I went back to the cat who was in the same place he was before trying to catch fish. Caught one which it took back to the store on its own. Then I returned to the store where Sera mused about how the cat caught the fish on its own. And I didn’t argue because I was just about fucking done with everything. I bought the slingshot which was roughly 30 rupees

I eventually headed back to my house where everyone was still in front of. I talked to Erwin who dropped something off for me. It was a sword he had been working on for me. He taught me how to use one not too long ago with an old one but he made a better one for me recently and it looks like he’s finished with it.

Meanwhile, I approached everyone and they noticed that I had the slingshot and now hear I am. Standing before a bunch of targets placed in various areas in the trees. I wasn’t even going to ask how they set it up so easily and quickly.

But yeah. That’s how the story went. That’s how I got the slingshot. And I fucking wonder why everyone in town has to have a chain reaction of fucking problems. I don’t feel like doing anything. But no. I had to agree to show them how to use it. Way to be so nice Eren. Way to be so fucking nice.

I took a deep breath and put a seed on the band, pulled, aimed at one of the targets and let go. Causing the seed to go flying and break the target with ease.

“Woah!” They exclaimed in amazement like it was actually that surprising.

I continued to do the same thing with all of the targets. Not missing once because it was seriously the most easiest thing in the world.

“Okay. Okay. Enough slingshot stuff. Now go show us what Erwin got you. We all want to know.”

They already know. Trust me. I know they do.

 

When I came back out of my house, I saw a little straw puppet set up and as I said before. I knew exactly what they wanted me to do. And I know that they know exactly what I got. And they knew I knew too so when I get there. They were all waiting silently. And I was waiting too.

“Well?” Connie said. “Are you going to show us some of the things that Erwin taught you how to do? Or are you going to just stand there?”

I took a deep breath. “What do you want me to show you guys first?”

Marco spoke up first. “How about something basic? The uh slice? That easy one.” He said kindly. And I nodded.

I moved towards the little puppet thingy, raised my sword and swung it vertically. Striking it and watching as it bounced a little back before returning to its normal position. Swaying just slightly. Connie copied the move only using a little stick.

“What about a stab?” Sasha asked. “You know the one where you just thrust the sword forward and-“

I cut her off by doing just that. I stared at it, picked an area which just so happened to be the middle of it, and thrust it forward. The little puppet reacted a similar way as it did when I did the first one.

“Remember that one where you spun around like an idiot? Yeah. Do that. I want to see you act like an idiot again.” Horseface spoke up and I turned to glare at him.

“Jean!” Marco elbowed him gently.

“Hey! Never insult someone with a weapon. You’ll end up dead.” I threatened. Although no matter how much I wanted to kill him sometimes, I would never do it.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the puppet. Taking a deep breath before holding my sword out and getting in an easy position to spin before letting go and doing exactly that. I hit the puppet multiple times just as Erwin told me. He said this was good for attacking multiple enemies and what not if it ever came down to that.

The first time I did, I got dizzy and fell but this time I didn’t. Mostly because I was used to it. But the only reason why Jean said I looked like an idiot was because I literally fell the first time I did it right because I spun so much. And I fell right into the water too.

They were all a bit surprised at what I did but not extremely surprised though. Just more surprised than they were the other times.

“Wait! Can you show us that one where you jump in the air and strike the thingy right in the middle? The um… Jump attack I think?” Connie asked.

“Dumb name.” Horseface mumbled.

“You’re a dumb name.” I said to him before nodding at Connie. I ignored the glare Jean fixed me with and focused my attention on the puppet again. I took a step back before leaping into the air, holding my sword with both hands above my head and striking downward as I landed on the ground again. The impact caused the little pumpkin head to break in half and they all gaped at me in surprise for a second before cheering.

“That was so cool!” Connie and Sasha both said at the same time.

“Nice job, Eren!” Marco gave with a smile.

“I guess it was cool.” Jean said acting as though he wasn’t surprised.

“Now I can deal with those annoying monkeys!” Connie exclaimed.

And just as the gods would have it, they decided to test him by doing just that. Sending a damned monkey here.

He turned and saw it. And it ran back in the direction of the forest.

Of course he went after it. And of course they all followed him.

And of course I had to go after them.

^

^ ^

At first, I wanted to go into town and get Erwin but Armin stopped me before I could do that and told me he would handle it and that I should go get them now before they ran into any serious trouble. Great. Now I have to go be a hero to idiots who should have common sense but don’t. Well. Marco has common sense. So does Sasha when she wants to. And sometimes Horseface. But then there’s Connie.

He well… yeah.

I hopped on Epona since it would be faster that way and followed the path that would lead me to the small area with the spring in it. Right before the path that led to the spring as well as a bridge, I saw Marco standing there looking extremely panicked.

I pulled on the reigns to slow Epona to a stop in front of Marco. He answered my silent question.

“They all went chasing after that monkey! I told them not too because it was too dangerous but they wouldn’t listen. I’m sorry Eren.” He looked just as worried as he did panicked. Poor Marco.

“It’s okay. Just go back to town. I’ll get them.” I said and he nodded. I kicked at Epona a little. Causing her to dash forward, past the spring and towards the bridge. I wasn’t even surprised to see Jean standing there.

“They went that way. Hurry up.” He rushed me.

I continued going across the bridge and eventually into the forest. Sasha was standing right there at the entrance of the forest.

“Connie kept on going! I told him it wasn’t worth it but he wouldn’t stop. He went deeper into the forest.” She explained.

“Alright. Go back to the village. I’ll be back with him soon.” I reassured her before gentle kicking Epona to get her to start moving. She jumped over something similar to hurdles that Keith set up when he helped me train her and we breezed past the spring. Through a narrower area that would lead to a small cave. There was another path on the left of me and I decided to follow it. There was a guy there sitting in front of a fire. He had tannish skin and big bushy hair that appeared to be a bird’s nest. He was sort of thin but he looked kind of content. Like he didn’t mind.

I got off of Epona and walked over to him.

“Oh hey it’s an Ordonian! Hey guy!” He said.

“Uh hey. Did you by any chance see a tall idiot with a buzz cut and a monkey run by here?”

I asked and he hesitated for a second before responding. “Nope. But hey, if you’re looking to go into the woods. I would advise not to. Even if it’s daylight, it could be dangerous. You shouldn’t really do it. There are caves and dark spots that are really dark even in the middle of the day.” He warned.

“I know that. But I just really need to find them.” I took a deep breath and he remained silent for a second, as if debating on something. Seconds later, he reached beside himself and then held something out to me. It was a lantern.

“Here. Go on and take this.”

I took it without a beat. “Thanks.”

“I sell lantern oil here if you ever need any. Now go on, guy. And be careful.”

I hooked the lantern onto my side and thanked him once again before heading back to the cave. I decided I had to leave Epona there but I would eventually come back for her once I got the idiot back as well.

^

^ ^

That went much better than I expected. I did have to fight a few enemies but it wasn’t that bad. I at least got Connie back who begged me not to tell on him. Although it’s not like Armin didn’t do it already. After he went back to town, Erwin showed up. Apparently he planned to come help first but I had already been done.

We did have a small conversation. He says that the woods have been a bit off lately and that he felt a bit uneasy about it. I wouldn’t blame him. I did too. But he didn’t go any further than that. We just ended up going back to town. Epona had been gone by then but I was sure she ended up back home somehow. Erwin probably got her back somehow. I don’t know.

But the next day, I started my morning by herding the goats as always. Keith wasn’t too annoying with me considering what I did yesterday and that I would be gone for a while on my journey anyways. But he had me heard twenty goats instead of ten. Which was two times as annoying as herding ten.

When I left the barn, the first person I saw was Mikasa. She looked like she was waiting for me to come back actually. The second she noticed I was there, she called for her uncle, Mayor Pixis, and ran over to me. We talked about whatever until Pixis cut in.

“Oh you’re done herding goats for today?” He asked and I nodded. I crawled off of Epona and over to Pixis where he began talking to me about the royal gift. He told me that it was ready and that I should go get ready for my trip to Hyrule Castle.

“It’s a pretty special gift because they requested it specifically so make sure you get it to them.” He explained.

“Okay.” I nodded.

“It’d be pretty bad for the representative of Ordon to be late for such an occasion. You get me?” He asked.

“Mhm.”

I overheard Mikasa talking to Epona while I talked to Pixis. “The path before you is a long one. So be safe…” She said. “Wait… what’s this?”

Both me and Pixis turned to stare at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. She was glaring at me with narrowed eyes and a frown. “She’s injured! What happened?”

The sternness in her voice caused me to flinch a bit and turn my head.

Damnit Eren. You fucked up.

She stood up from her crouched position and came towards me. She got close to a point where I stumbled back a bit. “You were pushing her too hard, weren’t you? How many times have I told you not to do that?! You hurt her jumping fences and I know it!”

“Now now Mikasa. There’s no need to get so angry at him. I’m sure it was a-“

“No! Uncle! How could you be so easy on him? You’re the mayor! You should start acting like one!” She yelled at Pixis.

By now, we were both hanging our heads in shame well she lectured the both of us. She immediately turned back to Epona.

“You poor thing…” She said in a gentle tone.

Pixis and I both slowly turned to glance at each other. That’s when I heard the sound of clicking against the pavement.

“It’s alright, Epona. I’ll take you to the forest spring. The water will sooth your pain.” I heard her say and my head snapped up only to find that she was pulling Epona and taking her in the direction of my house.

I found myself just watching open mouthed and I knew for a fact that Pixis was doing the same. My eyes followed her as she walked. Pixis and I were both frozen for a second before he walked out onto the path. Staring after her.

“Wait Mikasa! Without Epona, Eren can’t deliver the… gift…” His voice trailed off a bit as he watched her go. I couldn’t even move.

Really Mikasa. Fucking really. Are you fucking kidding me?

I heard Pixis sigh. “You have to go after her Eren. Without Epona, you know you can’t deliver the gift.” I was snapped back into my senses when he said that to me. I took a deep breath and nodded. Of course I had to.

I started back to my little home on the outskirts of town. I made sure to walk fast. Not run, but fast walk. I was about ready to head straight to the spring but paused why I saw Armin pacing back and forth.

“Um, Eren? Are you going to go see Mikasa? I saw her pass by with Epona. And when I tried to get by, Connie and Jean wouldn’t let me through… Do you think you can get me through so we can go see Mikasa together?” He asked and I nodded.

“Seriously? Why the hell won’t they let you through, though?” I asked.

“It’s because I told their parents what happened yesterday like I said I would and they got in trouble for it. So now there mad at me because of it.” He explained and I rolled my eyes.

“Really? That’s so childish. Sometimes I wish they’d grow up and learn from their own stupidity.” I looked towards the small group of friends. Sasha, Jean, Connie, and Marco were all standing at the front entrance talking about who knows what.

Armin sighed and I just shook my head. “I’ll get you through. Don’t worry.” I reassured him.

Armin and I walked over to the group of teens who were happily engaged in a conversation but the second we approached them, they went silent. Connie turned to talk to me.

“Yo Eren! We were waiting for you! I was just telling them about what you did and how fun chasing the monkeys was!” He explained with a big grin. Everyone agreed with him with a simple nod.

“Okay but-“

“Oh. It’s you.” He turned his attention to Armin and fixed him with a glare. The only person who wasn’t glaring at him was Marco who only gave Armin an apologetic smile.

Armin looked down with a sigh before opening his mouth to speak but was cut off when Jean started talking.

“Way to spoil all of the fun by telling everyone what happened.” Jean spat and Armin flinched.

“It’s not his fault that he was the only one who actually thought about what could happen.” I cut in. “You guys are lucky you only got off with that.” I turned to Connie. “You could’ve gotten yourself killed. And the rest of you would’ve joined him in the grave by following him.”

“And you couldn’t have?” Jean narrowed his eyes at me this time.

“I could have. But I actually know how to fight. I am the one who does sword training in this town with Erwin right? You guys were lucky to have actually survived. Especially you Connie.” I stared at him.

“Whatever. There’s no way I’m letting him pass and go see Mikasa.” Connie said to Armin and he made a point by blocking the path alongside Jean.

I sighed and rubbed at my temples before turning to stare at the two dumbasses.

“What’s it gonna take to get you to move?” I asked. Too irritated to argue and not in the mood for any violence. I honestly just felt like pushing them both out of the way. I didn’t have the time to deal with this. I didn’t want to be late.

“Give me your sword.” Connie demanded. I stared at him wide-eyed.

“What?”

“Unless you give me the sword, you shall not pass.” He said and I rolled my eyes, taking my sword off of my back and handing it to him.

“Here. Knock yourself out.” I held it and he snatched it from me then ran towards that puppet from before. Sasha chased after him excitedly and Jean reunited with Marco and went to go watch. They basically cleared the path and me and Armin were able to go.

“Hey, Eren.” Armin started before we headed towards the spring. “Thanks for standing up for me. They’re always teasing me.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s alright. You know I’m here for you.” I patted his back.

“I wish there was a way for me to show them that I’m not just some weak kid. Like I’m actually strong…” He said.

“You are strong Armin!” I tried to convince him.

“But not as strong as you. I can’t fight off monsters and go on adventures and stuff. I’m not good for anything but being a scardy cat. But I want to be as strong as you some day.” He finished and ran off before I could say anything else to him.

With one last glance back at the group of teens that for some reason seemed so far, I was off to the spring.

^

^ ^

Once I got to the spring, I realized that the gates were closed. Mikasa was definitely pissed at me. Armin was inside and he told me about some shortcut on the side of the spring that I could crawl in through. And that’s exactly where I was. Irritated as ever in a small space getting all dirty and disgusting.

I don’t even know why she was so mad at me. Epona was barely even hurt. She could still walk fine so it didn’t matter anyways. But nope. Mikasa had to get all mad.

I crawled out of the small and narrow space and stood up slowly, wiping off the clothes to the best of my ability. I was able to hear a part of their conversation when I got out.

“Really? He did that? I had no idea… but…” she paused and stared at Armin. He turned to look at me as I took a few steps closer to the two of them. Mikasa followed his gaze to me and immediately went over to Epona who neighed and caused her to take a step back. Her gaze fell down to her feet and she took in a breath.

“Don’t worry about Epona, Eren. She’s fine now. You guys can go together now.” She slowly looked up. But not at me, at Epona. “Can you at least promise me this?”

I stared at her. Waiting for her to move on and watching as she closed her eyes for a second and turned her attention to me.

“No matter what happens on your journey. Don’t do anything stupid, Eren. Just make sure you come home safe.”

I couldn’t even help but grin as she smiled a bit at me. Something that I hardly see her do. I gave her a nod and everything was quiet. The area was filled with a comfortable silence aside from the running water coming from the spring. Everything was so…

Peaceful.

Or so I thought at least. The sound of heavy footsteps caused Epona to turn her attention to the door and give a loud neigh. It all told us that something was wrong. Just a second later, monsters and boars came crashing through the gates and catching all of us off guard. I heard Mikasa scream. Armin and I gasped and flinched as they invaded the spring. I wish I hadn’t given that sword to Connie.

It all happened so fast. One second I see Mikasa running and the next second she’s on the floor. One second I see Armin running, the next second he’s on the floor. And one second I’m going after the both of them, and the next second, everything is black.

 

I opened my eyes only to be hit with the worst headache ever. I reached up and rubbed at the spot that hurt the most. As I looked around at my surroundings, that’s when everything clicked.

_Mikasa. Armin._

The monsters. Everything. Now they were nowhere to be found. I stood up in a heartbeat, ignoring the pain in my head. My feet took me across the bridge without even thinking. I stumbled a bit as I ran but it didn’t stop me.

What did stop me was when my surroundings slowly started to turn an odd orange color. And when I found myself before a large black wall with odd symbols on them. I was breathing heavily and I had no idea what to do. I didn’t know what it was and I didn’t know how I could get past it.

My own thoughts were pulled away from me the second a large black hand reached out, grabbed me by the neck, and pulled me into the wall. I was being held up by my throat. I could barely see what was in front of me through my mostly closed eyes. It looked like it had a mask on but it didn’t. And it had little tentacle like things hanging out of it. All I mainly knew was that it was all black and it was strangling me.

I knew this would be my end. Even as I struggled. As I tried to pull it off of me with my own hand. And everything seemed to failing. It was starting to become hard to breath.

I heard a deep cry and was suddenly being flung across the area, landing face down on the ground. I was met with an unbearable pain all of a sudden.

My body was moving on its own and I was trying to fight against the pain. I was in a positon on all fours and struggling to get up on my own. Something was holding me down and I didn’t know what. The pain was so much that I couldn’t even open my eyes. They were closed tight.

It was like everything around me was twitching, but it was just me. I knew I was slipping in and out of consciousness.

And I thought the pain that I was experiencing then was enough. Suddenly, something that I couldn’t even identify as pain surged through my entire body causing my back to arch. I could hear my own blood curdling scream.

_What’s happening?_

Was my last thought before everything went black again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the odd character selection. I went by personality. If not personality then I went by looks. Some of the characters obviously remained the same. But others have changed. Not only that, the names of places are going to stay the same as well. Also, look forward to meeting a special someone in the next chapter. Let me know if there are any mistakes. Thank you for reading!


End file.
